


猫的报复

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Thor, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Thor变成猫
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	猫的报复

我关好门窗，调好空调的温度，正准备上床睡觉，突然阳台传来一声重物砸落的声音。

那么多恐怖片告诉人们的道理，如果大半夜发生了什么奇怪的事，千万不要作死好奇去查看，于是就想明早天亮再去检查发生了什么吧。我头刚沾枕头，就听到有东西在摩擦门的声音，伴随着一声声惊人的猫咪惨叫。

什么……为什么我的阳台会传来猫叫？这更可疑了吧！但是我不管的话这要怎么睡得着？？我跳下床，一把拉开了窗帘，低头一看，隔着玻璃对上了一双泪汪汪的猫眼睛。

诶，真的是猫诶？

我打开了阳台门，那只橘猫唰一下蹿进了我卧室。

这是一只毛发特别漂亮精神的成年猫，作为一只猫咪看起来居然有点狮子的气势，看起来就是有人精心饲养的。

这是谁家的啊？怎么会迷路到这里来？

它就像回到自己家一样，大摇大摆地巡视了一番，然后跳到我床上找了一个舒服的地方趴下来了。

喂……

我蹑手蹑脚地靠近它，怕把它吓跑，也怕它攻击我，结果两者都没有，我坐到它旁边，它都懒得理我一下。

“喵喵喵？”我试图和它沟通。

它的黄色三角形耳朵动了动，鄙夷地看了我一眼。靠，我被一只猫当智障了吗？

我伸出手，摸了摸它背脊旁边的部分。手感真好呀。

“你是谁家的小猫呀？”

还是不理我。

这个时候我才发现它没有戴项圈。难道是野猫吗？可是它好干净，甚至闻起来有股特别的香味，不像是肥皂或者沐浴露的化工香气。

现在太晚了，也没办法问是谁家丢了猫，只能明天再说了。

———————————————————

第二天早上我是被踩醒的。

一睁眼就看到那只壮硕无比的橘猫坐在我胸口，居高临下地看着我。我差点被压到喘不过气，一下子坐了起来。猫跳下了床，蹲在通往客厅的门边看我。

我打着哈欠过去打开了门，它又一下子挤过门缝喵喵叫着跑了出去。

难道是饿了吗？可是我不知道猫咪要吃什么啊。

我看到猫咪已经自己找到厨房的位置了。我回床找到手机，上网查猫可以吃什么。

我拿着手机走进厨房，大惊失色。它把我放在餐桌上的一袋子小面包都！吃！光！了！正在舔着爪子。

天知道它是怎么打开塑料袋的！？

我趁机举起手机拍了一张猫猫的照片，打算等等去印一些传单贴在楼道里。

猫猫跳下了餐桌，溜进了客厅。它脚步轻盈，尾巴抬得高高的，下面露出了……圆圆的蛋蛋？

啊，居然是只公猫？感觉有点羞耻，又好可爱啊——

我打开了电脑，打开PS导入了刚刚拍的照片，做起了海报。我刚把标题打完，猫咪就忽然跳到了键盘上，在屏幕上留下一串jksifhiwenelka。

“不要调皮。”我想把它抱走，发现根本不可能。这猫怎么会这么重？还是它吞了磁铁之类的东西所以现在吸牢在键盘上了？

它干脆在键盘上趴了下来，挑衅一样地看着我。

可恶。

“你不想找到主人了吗？”我居然试图和猫讲道理。

它很凶地喵了一声。

“还是你根本没有主人？”我突然意识到了什么，没有项圈也没有绝育，说不定真的是野猫？

它的尾巴在空中立着，飘来飘去。

“那你想待在这吗？”

它起了身，跳下去，在家里瞎逛了起来。

那我就当作是喽？

我转而打开Amazon，开始看猫咪用的东西。

它路过客厅角落的hot toys雷神兵人的时候突然停了下来，露出了忧郁的表情，圆圆的眼睛又变得湿润了起来，它围着兵人转圈，不停喵喵叫。

什么，猫咪也喜欢雷神吗？我突然有种遇到知音的感觉。喜欢复仇者联盟的成员也不怎么奇怪，毕竟他们是保护我们世界的英雄。索尔这位神之子对人们来说太过于神秘了，大部分人更偏向去崇拜炫酷的首富大帅比托尼·史塔克，或者接地气的能在地铁遇见的美国精神化身史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

今天突然遇到同好了，真难得！虽然只是一只猫咪……

“我叫你锤锤好不好？”我蹲下来撸它的毛。

它喵了一声。我不讲猫语，所以我就当它同意了。就是这么霸道。

我二话不说，立即在网上刻了一个名字吊牌给它。

———————————————————

锤锤是只好猫猫。

我一个人住了这么久，突然来了这么一只小生物陪伴我，每天莫名的都开心了很多。

锤锤蛮有傲气的，这点可以在我试图撸它的时候看出来。一开始锤锤不太肯让我抱，但是被我用在网上学到的伺候主子的手法撸了几次就乖了，任我抱着就不挣扎了。而且它很通人性，似乎总能知道我什么时候难过，然后主动跳到我膝盖上让我撸。

有时候锤锤会溜出去玩。时间长短不等，但最后总会回来。它是一只爱漂亮爱干净的猫咪，从来没有把自己弄脏过，真的很令人省心呢。

我惊讶的是，这只猫居然有着比我高的社交能力。

我在这栋楼里住了五六年，一个邻居也没认识，最多就是脸熟，在电梯里打个招呼的那种交情而已。

过了一段时间我才发现，锤锤好像在外面有别的铲屎官了！！它总是吃得很满足才回来，对我准备的猫粮不屑一顾。

有一次我把它塞在书包里带出门，它从拉链口伸出一个猫头左顾右盼。进电梯的时候，有个棕发的漂亮大姐姐居然伸手过来摸了摸它的头，直接无视我对它说了一句：“锤锤你今天要出去玩啊？”

等等，姐姐你是谁？

这还不算什么。

有一天有人按门铃。是一个小男孩，我门一开，他就用稚嫩的声音问道：“姐姐，锤锤在家吗？！”

小朋友你又是谁？

锤锤从我脚边跑了过去，熟练地和小男孩玩耍了起来，看得我目瞪口呆。

网上说适龄猫咪最好要带去绝育，不然发情会影响猫的身体健康。锤锤已经是成年猫咪了，好像已经过了绝育手术的最佳年龄，但是作为主人的我还是想对它负责一些，不想它受发情之苦，于是打听了一下附近的宠物医院，打算带锤锤过去做手术。

做手术的那一天，锤锤仿佛知道要发生什么事情一样，变得非常不乖，怎么也不肯进包里来，而且在屋里上蹿下跳的。我废了九牛二虎之力才抓住了它，把它塞进了包里。

到了宠物医院，锤锤一自由，马上就躁动了起来，几个兽医也抓不住它，我还被它挠了几下，伤口很深，我疼得眼泪都掉了下来，但是又不能怪它。

看锤锤这么不愿意，我只能和兽医先生道了歉，手术没做就抱着锤锤离开了，转而到诊所处理伤口去了。

那天晚上锤锤好像也有点愧疚似的，蜷在我的枕边，一直用猫鼻子蹭我脸，还舔我。猫舌头就和砂纸似的，我被舔得有点不舒服，于是就把它抓起来抱在怀里。

它的尾巴立了起来，我趁机戳了戳那两颗毛绒绒的小蛋蛋。猫也会感觉害羞吗？我之前可不知道，它喵喵直叫想要逃跑，但是被我按着玩了起来。

叫你挠我叫你挠我叫你挠我。

锤锤一副委屈兮兮的样子乖乖地趴着。嗯，我好像找到了对付这只有个性的猫咪的方式？

于是之后它每次不乖我就把它抓过来戳蛋蛋。

这招真的特别灵。

———————————————————

一天夜里我做了奇怪的梦。

惊醒之后我猛然发现有点不对。床垫的凹陷程度让我感觉陌生，似乎承载着不寻常的重量。

我侧头一看吓得差点魂都没了。我尖叫了起来，把身边的那个高大威猛的裸男吵醒了。

他看着缩在角落发抖的我，从床上站起来走到了我面前，他对自己一丝不挂这件事好像不以为意，似乎他完美的躯体就应该展现在人们视线之下，让人顶礼膜拜。他的气场给我的震撼已经压过了恐惧，我瞪大了眼睛看着他，忘记了言语，没有了记忆。

“回床上来啊。”他说。他不太能理解我这么激动害怕的样子，好像我们应该分享一张床很久了。

月色照映出了他的脸庞，认出了他。我不可能认不出他。

“你……你该不会是……”

“锤锤，你这么叫我。或者索尔，这是我的名字。我想你应该知道，你家里有很多关于我的东西。”

我有很多问题。真的。

但是他没给我机会问出口。

我被他抱起来放回了床上，全程我都傻楞着，也不知道该不该挣扎。他骑在了我身上，压制住我让我没办法逃跑，然后开始给我挠痒痒。

呜我最怕痒了。我连忙求饶，但是他完全不听。

“被人这样撸的感觉怎么样啊？？”

“你这个没良心的臭猫咪。”想到他是怎么每天背着我出去偷吃的，我有气无力地骂他，“三姓家猫！”

“你买的猫粮难吃死了！22楼的莎拉做的饭多好吃！？”

气死我了。现在这个场面变成互相指责的现场。“你把我咖啡打翻在键盘上！整个硬盘都坏掉了！一点资料都没救回来！”

“你还想阉了我！”

“你这个大色猫，全楼的漂亮姐姐都认识你！”

“说我色？是谁整天玩我蛋蛋？你现在怎么不玩了？哈？”

我不敢说话了。但是还是很不服气地捶打他的胳膊。

忽然他俯下身，双唇贴上了我的。我又闻到了那股不知道是什么味道的好闻香气——现在我知道了，那是神的味道——我才反应过来，现在压在我身上的人是我喜欢了半辈子的那个人。

心柔软下来的那一刹那，他就那样乘虚而入。他现在无论想对我做什么，我都会束手就擒。

一道白光在眼前闪过，他这个接近两米的大个子就这样凭空从我房间消失。喵喵喵！！我一低头，发现他又变回了猫。

这到底是怎么回事？

刚才被他欺负得我腰腹还在微微酸痛。见他又变成这副可怜弱小又无助的样子，我露出了一个报复的微笑，抓住了它，掀起了它的尾巴。

不要那样做，你会后悔的！！

是的我读懂了一只猫的肢体语言。它在威胁我，但是我不在乎。

———————————————————

到布里克街177A号找Dr Strange。

这是猫咪锤锤用爪子在我新电脑的屏幕上敲下的一句话。

我不知道这是什么医生，居然还能治疗神变猫。但是我还是根据锤锤说的做了，把它装在书包里带到了布里克街。

很快我就意识到，斯特兰奇不是传统意义上的医生。哦，他说他曾经是。而且他依然希望别人称呼他为Doctor，即使他已经走上了与科学背道而驰的一条路。

法师先生一阵比划，不知道下了一个什么咒，忽然之间锤锤杂乱无章的喵喵声在我耳朵里都有了明确的意义。

试试看这个魔法，试试看那个咒语。我听着这只橘猫用着成年男子低沉的嗓音和法师先生讨论对策，感觉别提有多奇妙了。

“这个咒语针对性很强，你只要找一只母猫交配就可以解除。”

这话要是换一个人说我绝对觉得他在扯淡，但是斯特兰奇有一种可靠的权威感，让人不由自主地会去相信他说的话。

“我不想日猫。”锤锤说道。

“你现在自己就是猫诶。”我说。

“不一样！”他气呼呼的。

“哪里不一样了？”

“就是不一样的！”

“我还有一个魔法可以一试，但是我不能保证会发生什么。”斯特兰奇打断了我们的小学生斗嘴。

“明白，就像做手术也会有风险。”我说。

“我愿意承担风险，来试一试吧。”锤锤说道。

咒语念过之后，锤锤没有任何变化。而我一阵眩晕，忽然看世界的视角变得很奇怪。我开口想叫他们，却发出了“喵”的叫声。

什么？！我被变成猫了？！

我抬起前爪，看到粉粉的肉垫，绝望地喵了一大声。

“很抱歉，你们等我一下，我去找找办法。我保证一定解决这件事。”斯特兰奇划开一道传送门，走了进去，消失在我们眼前。

锤锤意味深长地看了我一眼，让我浑身猫毛寒立。

“你干嘛？！”我慌得要命。变成动物之后似乎有些感官也加强了，比如我现在嗅到了满满的危险。

锤锤迈着优雅的步子靠近了一些，“我在考虑斯特兰奇的前一个提议。”

我喵呜一声蹿了起来，拔腿逃起了命。

锤锤在后面穷追不舍。我就算变成猫也比他弱很多，被追上只是迟早的事。

“你不是刚刚才说不日猫的吗混蛋。”我被轻松地压制住了，脖子被咬住动弹不得，只能哭唧唧地出言反抗。

“你不一样啊。”

————end.————

所以不要随便欺负猫猫（叹气）


End file.
